


An Unexpected Distraction

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile">accioslash</a>'s prompt of <i>Luna/Ginny: wrackspurts</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 April 2012 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna/Ginny: wrackspurts_.

"What did you _do_?" Ginny asked, pulling down Luna's knickers.

"You don't need glasses, do you? We could get some for you later if you like, but perhaps just now you could try seeing with your fingers."

"Luna, I see you perfectly fine. You're bare."

"I thought it might be fun to try being bare for a while."

Ginny shook her head. "You weren't thinking of asking me to do that, were you?"

"No, I like your red hair."

"And I like you blonde—everywhere." Ginny settled herself between Luna's thighs and Summoned something.

"Why is that siphon levitating to the bed?" asked Luna.

Ginny snorted. "You've clearly been affected by Wrackspurts."

"Ginny," said Luna, gasping as the device was applied to her, "that's not the source of the distraction."

Ginny pushed the siphon deeper inside Luna and flicked her tongue over Luna's clit.

"Oh!"

"Yes," said Ginny, "it most certainly is."


End file.
